Bellamy Pirates
The Bellamy Pirates (ベラミー海賊団, Beramī Kaizoku-dan) are pirates from Jaya in the Grand Line, led by Bellamy the Hyena. Part in the Story Jaya Arc The Bellamy Pirates make their first appearance on the island of Jaya in Mock Town, a pirate-infested port. At this point in the series, Luffy, Zoro, and Nami were in town searching for information about the legendary Sky Island while the others waited on the ship, which brings them into conflict with Bellamy. According to Bellamy, he was going to see if Luffy was worthy of joining in on the New Age, but as soon as Nami asked for information on the island, he rejected that notion, and instead taunted them with the rest of his crew. However, despite the taunting getting rather violent, Luffy and Zoro chose not to fight back, mirroring an action of Shanks' earlier in the series. After they left, Bellamy chose not to pursue them, thinking them to be weak (a notion he would later come to regret). However, as luck would have it, they would once again confront the Straw Hats. Bellamy hears about how Monteblanc Cricket had uncovered some gold, and as a result decides to take it from him, badly injuring him and The Saruyama Alliance in the process. This turns out to be a bad move, as Cricket was helping the Straw Hats go to Sky Island. Seeking revenge, Luffy runs back to town. At this point, the latest bounties come in, revealing Luffy's 100,000,000 Beli bounty and Zoro's 60,000,000 Beli bounty, but Bellamy arrogantly (and stupidly) concludes that they were fakes made to scare him despite evidence to the contrary. When Luffy and Bellamy fight, however, after shrugging off several of Bellamy's quick attacks, Luffy beats him in one punch, proving the accuracy of the bounty. It is then presumed that the Bellamy Pirates fell out of popularity and into shame after what happened that night, with Bellamy suffering the blunt of the humiliation handed to him by Luffy, and they were disowned by the Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo. Post Skypia Arc Later, after hearing of Bellamy's defeat, Donquixote Doflamingo comes to Mock Town and forces Sarquiss to attack him, claiming that he dishonored his flag. Pirate Flag The Bellamy Pirates bear two flags--one is Donquixote's flag, while the other is Bellamy's personal flag. Donquixote's flag is a crossed-out smiley face with a wide grin showing teeth. Though Sarquiss has this tattooed on his chest, it is unknown if the other crewmembers have done the same. Bellamy's flag is a pair of red lips against crossbones with the tongue sticking out. Crew Members Crew Strength Much like the Shichibukai that they aligned with, Doflamingo, the Bellamy Pirates take great pride in their strength, and feel that if they are strong enough to do something, there is no reason not to. As such, they enjoy bullying those who are weaker than them and flaunting their strength whenever possible. Despite high confidence, however, the crew is almost entirely reliant on its two main fighters, Bellamy and Sarquiss, with Bellamy being the most skilled. Both have fairly high bounties, with Bellamy in particular easily defeating Shoujou, with a bounty of 36,000,000, and Roshio, with a bounty of 42,000,000. Both fights were won with his Bane Bane no Mi, which allows him to generate a tremendous amount of speed and force by turning his body parts into springs, but as his bounty doesn't reflect his fighting abilities he is actually one of the weakest pirates Luffy's fought. Sarquiss has not demonstrated as much in battle, other than a spinning attack with his signature "Big Knife", but his bounty's accuracy is rather dubious as he is easily fended off by Montblac Cricket, who lacks a bounty. The rest of the crew are all below average fighters and are only "pick up the trash" by beating up opponents already beaten. In short, they are a little more then a band of cowards who are overconfident in their abilities but run away when they encounter an opponent stronger then they are. The crew was strong enough to establish a stranglehold over much of Mock Town, but they are no match for the Straw Hats, refusing to even challenge Luffy after he defeated Bellamy with a single punch. A little while later, Sarquiss has his face unceremoniously crushed into the ground for bothering Blackbeard. When Doflamingo appears to punish the crew for dishonoring his flag, they show themselves to be completely powerless next to him, as he forces Sarquiss to seemingly kill Bellamy with his human puppeteering ability. Other Information The Bellamy Pirates are attempting to usher in a "New Age" where pirates don't search for dream treasures like the One Piece and instead focus on the treasures around them. They are looking for strong pirates to join their cause, and laugh at anyone still stuck in what they call the "Age of Dreams". They lord over Mock Town, and the leader, Bellamy, is considered a big-time rookie, until he encountered the Straw Hat Pirates. All the members have a misconception that the bounties represents the fighting level of a pirate, as they think that Monkey D. Luffy's 30,000,000 and the no-bounty Roronoa Zoro (before their updates were known) were no match for Bellamy's and Sarquiss's respective 55,000,000 and 38,000,000. As such, both Bellamy and Sarquiss arrogantly think they are extremely powerful pirates, despite the contrary. Even when the Straw Hat Pirates' new update appeared (Luffy with a 100,000,000 and Zoro with a 60,000,000), Bellamy thought it was faked, due to timing and the pictures seems unconvincing. Further after Bellamy's defeat, Sarquiss still believes Luffy's victory was by sheer luck. Bellamy and Sarquiss made an alliance with Donquixote Doflamingo, one of the Shichibukai. It appears that the rest of the crew has no knowledge of this alliance, as they were shocked to see Doflamingo appear at the town, and they were confused that Bellamy and Sarquiss were fighting each other, under Doflamingo's powers. Doflamingo, like the rest of the crew, believes in the New Age but prefers to keep his opinions of other peoples beliefs to himself. It appears Doflamingo has some pride in his flag and was not happy about Bellamy losing while serving under it. While it remains unknown what will happen next it is almost certain Donquixote Doflamingo will appear later on, though whether or not Bellamy's crew will accompany him is another question. Trivia *A version of Donquixote's flag that is not crossed out appears on the packets of Whitebeard's I.V. It has yet to be seen if there is any significance to this. One theory is that the grinning smiley face represents the Age of Dreams, possibly referring to how Gold Roger grinned at his execution, which is why it is crossed out on his flag. This smiley later appears on the shirt of Trafalgar Law See also * Donquixote Doflamingo * The Saruyama Alliance * Jaya Arc Category:Bellamy Pirates